Death Soul Mizo Dorte
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61147 |no = 1635 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 29, 36, 43, 50, 57, 104, 107, 110 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 23, 20, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 29, 36, 43, 50, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 6, 12, 10, 16, 11, 13, 10, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |bb2_distribute = 28, 15, 20, 14, 23 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 29, 36, 43, 50, 57, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |sbb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 15, 12, 11, 9, 4, 3, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 11, 20, 13, 20, 11 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 22, 29, 36, 43, 50, 57, 64, 71, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |ubb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 11, 10, 9, 7, 5, 4, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 15, 12, 10, 14, 9, 13, 7 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Had Grand Gaia's environment not been fatal to Mizo Dorte, the demon likely would have gone on to freely experiment with and advance the soul-flaying technique. It is also relatively easy to imagine that numerous apprentices would have gathered to learn the demon's technique, thus significantly advancing magical techniques. However, the spread of forbidden magic also angers the gods. In this scenario, relations between humanity and the gods likely would have degraded even earlier than in reality, leaving humanity powerless to prevent its own annihilation. |summon = Grand Gaia... This place seems to have a thriving ecosystem, unlike my native land. It's the ideal place to perfect my technique! |fusion = Hmph...I know what you want. Do not worry, I will show you... Witness the ultimate form of my soul-flaying technique! |evolution = Forbidden... There is no such thing! There is only endless research, and the truth it reveals! |hp_base = 6476 |atk_base = 2859 |def_base = 2296 |rec_base = 2119 |hp_lord = 8412 |atk_lord = 3586 |def_lord = 2857 |rec_lord = 2645 |hp_anima = 9529 |rec_anima = 2347 |atk_breaker = 3884 |def_breaker = 2259 |def_guardian = 3155 |rec_guardian = 2496 |def_oracle = 2708 |rec_oracle = 3092 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Mockery of Life |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, slight HP absorption, hugely boosts all elemental damage & enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeds certain amount |lsnote = Drains 5-10% damage, 125% elemental damage & 100% Spark after 10,000 damage |bb = Devorahl |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), 5 powerful combo Dark attack on Light types, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |bbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, 125% elemental damage & 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 5 |bbmultiplier2 = 420 |sbb = Soul Bindings |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), 6 combo powerful Dark attack on Light types, probable slight elemental vulnerability infliction for 1 turn, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |sbbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, 15% chance for 20% elemental vulnerability, 125% elemental damage & 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Soul Scar |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), 8 combo massive Dark attack on Light types, inflicts elemental vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |ubbnote = Drains 50-55% damage, 30% elemental vulnerability, 400% elemental damage & drains 6-10% damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubbhits2 = 8 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 8 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1800 |es = Ruinous Truth |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts elemental and critical damage |esnote = 100% Crit & 80% elemental damage |evofrom = 61146 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Considerably boosts Atk when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 80% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge elemental damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +25% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds powerful additional attack on all foes at turn's end for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 500% multiplier |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 60% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 75% boost |notes = |addcat = Bran's Pupils |addcatname = Mizo Dorte2 }}